Heretofore, coating on a work (a workpiece) of a vehicle has been done with a process of putting the work in a container, immersing the container with the work in an electrodeposition coating paint, and applying electricity between the work and electrodepositioning electrodes to deposit the paint on the work. Upon application of electricity, surface resistance of the work to be coated is low and therefore a large amount of electric current flows. As a result, a coating film is formed at a rapid pace, which causes a defect that coating thickness becomes uneven. A solution to this problem is to apply a low voltage at the start of the coating and then switch the voltage to a high voltage after a predetermined time has elapsed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses this technique. In the Patent Literature 1, a work is hung on a hanger and the hanger is conveyed. At the same time, the voltage to be applied to fixed electrodes is switched from low to high.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: JP 6(1994)-63115B